


Daddy 'n Nines siting in a tree- Delilah blease

by Manyllines



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Delilah is gavins daughter and she's a very smart girl, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gavin is a dad, Gavin reed has a crush on nines, Gen, Pre-Relationship, gavin is a good dad, nines and delilah are like besties, nines and gavin are both pinning for each other like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyllines/pseuds/Manyllines
Summary: Gavin got bamboolzed by his own daughter. So now they have a secret and a promised trip to the aquarium
Relationships: Gavin Reed & Gavin's Reed daughter, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Daddy 'n Nines siting in a tree- Delilah blease

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day??????? what????????  
> This one is actually fluffy!!! Omg

Gavin stared at his daughter with half lidded eyes, watching as she played with the fabric of his t-shirt.

She lets the piece of fabric go of her little hand and pokes at the bed sheets instead. Something she normally does when she wants to ask something but doesn't really know how.

Gavin pushes himself up the bed a little bit more so he can be at eye level with his daughter, resting on top of his forearms he looks at Delilah’s round baby face.

“Watchu thinking about baby?” Gavin asks keeping his voice low so as to not disturb the house.

It’s bed time after all.

He watches as she spins the bed sheets in her tiny finger and pouts her lips. She ponders for a bit before puffing her cheeks and looking at Gavin with such determination that Gavin gets slightly startled.

Delilah looks her father right in the eyes, studying him, before mellowing out a bit, she pokes at Gavin's shoulder until he turns on his side to face her.

He rests his head on his arm and stares at her, she stares back.

“Do you like nines?” she asks in a whisper.

Well that wasn’t what he was expecting.

His cheeks flush at the question and he has to look away for a moment so he can compose himself.

He clears his throat

“Hm, yeah of course I do, we’re partners after all,” he says matter of factly, trying his best to feign ignorance.

Of course being his kid, she sees right through him and will not take his bullshit as an answer

She lifts her tiny brow at him. And fuck if that expression doesn’t look like an exact copy of nines exact brow lift.

“That’s not what I meant,” her firmness is only being broken by her little pout, “i mean like, like” she goes on in a whisper “Like kissy kissy.”

Gavin stumbles a little bit on his words, cheeks getting more flushed at both the idea of actually kissing you know who and the fact that his fucking daughter picked out on his clear crush for Mr. always neat and pristine.

Delilah gasps enthusiastically and Gavin’s reactions and fucking beams at him. Smiling from ear to ear she wiggles in her spot on the bed

“You like NI! I knew it!!!”

“Alright, alright! Shhh you’re going to wake up the neighbors,” he laughs quietly, waving his hand around the room to remind her that right now is not the time to be noisy. ‘Little devil’ he calls her in a mumble after she calms down from her squeals.

"Hey, hey" he shushes her, looking at her seriously he adds, "you gotta keep this a secret" he whispers.

Her smile sobers a little as she looks at him.

She squints her eyes and her mouth presses in a thin line, planning something. Then, while maintaining the same expression, she bring up her hand, palm facing up and lets it rest in front of Gavin.

Gavin looks at the hand in confusion.

“Wha—”

"If you take me to the fish zoo," she interrupts him, "I'll keep it secret," she finishes with a nod.

Gavin looks bewildered at her.

He fell right into that one didn’t he?

Bamboozled by his own child, well damn him.

"You little demon," he mutters around a smirk.

She lifts her eyebrows at him, trying, while failing miserably, to maintain the air of superiority.

Gavin makes a show of signing dramatically, before looking back at her.

"Deal" she asks, wiggling her hand.

"Deal" he says finally, not able to hide his smile anymore.

The handshake seals the deal.

She pumps her little fist in the air and makes a little wiggle of victory. He snorts.

Gavin puts his hand on top of her head and ruffles her hair, pulling her closer he kisses her on the crown of the head.

He also makes sure to rub his stubble all over her neck as revenge.

"Ok enough extorting me, time to sleep."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gavin walks out of the room as quietly as possible, leaving the door slightly ajar on his way out. Out of the room he leans against the wall and breathes a sigh.

After exhaling his cheeks decide to flush scarlet once more, bringing up the conversation he just had spoken about. God he felt like a fucking teenager all over again. The longer he stays standing there the redder his cheeks get, rubbing his hand through his face he tries to tamper the smile a little bit before making his way back to the living room.

The moment he enters the living room Nines looks up from where he's sitting on the couch staring at the TV.

They look at each other for a moment before Nines speaks.

"She seemed quite excited for someone who was going to bed."

Gavin snorts and rolls his eyes

"Ah, so you heard the squealing."

He sits down besides nines, not as far as they would sit when they started making movie night a thing. No, now they would sit closer, not—not like personally close, of course not, b—but close nonetheless.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"I might have told her I would take her to the Aquarium" he mumbles, looking at nines from the corner of his eye.

Nines face seems to brighten up a little bit at that, Gavin watches as Nines hums to himself before turning his attention back to the TV and covering the traces of a smile with his hand.

"That does seem like a good reason to be excited," he says softly.

Gosh how could anyone say that those eyes were cold?

And you see, Gavin Reed is an extremely weak man in many ways, children and animals being his weakest points. But this? The small smile, the childish wonder in nines eyes and wishful expression that— that make Gavin’s heart swell with pure, raw love.

"Do—" he clears his throat and wets his lips before continuing, "Do you want to come? Wi—with us I mean." he stammers.

Nines looks at him with some surprise, before his eyes soften a little.

"I would love too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you liked it :)
> 
> I have been craving dadvin content
> 
> had to go back and edit/ add some tags bc it was bothering me


End file.
